


Zemyx Request One-Shot

by Magyka13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, gets a lil steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: another request for MattandMelloJeevas and 0pokemon0rocks0 on DA from my own DA





	Zemyx Request One-Shot

It was Demyx's birthday again.

  
And everybody had remembered.

  
  
Except HIM.

  
  
The only one that mattered.

  
Zexion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Demyx was walking around sulking, pretending to be happy around everybody else. He hoped his shirade was working and no one would notice how deppressed he was inside. He was also avoiding Zexion. He didn't want to see him today.

  
At all.

  
Unfortunatly, it was like Zexion wanted to see him all day. He'd pass him in the hall every time Demyx ventured out of his room. Eventually he decided to just stay in his room for the rest of the day.

  
But that wasn't happening either. Zexion walked into his room and tried to talk to him. But before Zexion had even opened his mouth to speek, Demyx had opened a portal to the Superior's office and slammed his desk.

  
"Give me a mision. ALONE. NOW." Demyx demanded.

The superior just looked up at him shocked and said "On your birthday?!?!?! That's insane!!" Demyx sighed in frustration.

"I just need to get away from someone." Xemnas looked like he understood

"Ah, Zexion is it? You can't avoid him forever you know."

"I know" Demyx said. "But I need to go on a mission alone. You know how it is"

  
"Yes" said the Superior. Suddenly something struck Demyx from the back of the head.

The last thing he heard as he lost conciousness was the superior saying "Take Demyx to 'the room' and put Zexion in there with him. We need this resolved SOON. I'll reward you later" Xemnas said, winking. Saix nodded

"Yes superior"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Demyx groaned, sitting up. He immeatiatly saw Zexion and tried to portal out of there but to no avail.

  
Zexion saw what he was trying. "Wait!!" he half-screamed at him.

"What!" Demyx snapped. Zexion looked at him saddened.

"I know you've been avoiding me and I know why. I havn't forgotten your birthday. I was saving my gift to you for later." Demyx looked at him unbelieving.

"Like what?" he asked sarcastically.

  
Zexion just looked at him and leaned forward. Demyx tried to scoot away but soon hit a wall. Zexion looked at him and answered seductively.

"My present to you is............ME" Demyx just stared at him in shock.

"R-realy?" he asked. Zexion kissed him passionatly and after a few minutes broke for air.

"Of course Demy" he said. Then he proceded to unzip Demyx's pants along with his own."

  
Let the fun begin.....


End file.
